The Shadows Unnoticed
by Generator-Aang
Summary: The Avatar gang find themselves in a strange and frightening situation involving extra shadows, possessed civilians, and fish bones, all revolving around a little blue box with a odd little man living inside.
1. Prologue

_**AN: This is my first story on Fanfiction, please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Doctor Who**_

**Prologue**

Shyu strolled through the forest, basket in hand, his footsteps echoed through the dark woods. The large trees only let small rays of light through their thick leaves, only enough to cast a dim illumination through the woods, making even the brightest days seem like night. It was quiet, quiet enough to hear the smallest bug crawl, which made the rustling easily hearable to Shyu. He directed his attention to what he thought was the source of the sound.

"Hello," said Shyu, "Is anyone there?"

Shyu continued walking abandoning the memory from his mind. The thought was obliterated, but Shyu was cautious and he didn't want to take any chances, so the old man quickened his pace. Suspicion and fear rose in Shyu as the sound came from behind him once again.

"If anyone's there, please just let me be, I'm just an old shop keeper heading home," Shyu said with a hint of anger in his voice and at the same time he sounded helpless.

Shyu was sure it was gone now, but he still kept his fast pace to get home. The fear elevated in Shyu and his desire to get out of this forest grew stronger with every step. The rustling was heard again, this time seeming closer and more aggressive; someone must've been following him,

_But I don't have any enemies, what have I done wrong? _he thought.

The sound of the rustling once again crossed Shyu's ears, definitely closer this time and all the more louder than any of the previous times.

"Whoever you are just leave me alone!" Shyu's voice had now come to a yell and his pace had quickened to a run.

He had dropped his basket in an effort to lighten his load but it wouldn't have mattered. The old man's joints had not done kindly to his choice of actions and he collapsed. The noise now seemed as if it was right next to him, and through the dim light Shyu could see a shadow.

"I'm warning you, I know fire bending," Shyu was a terrible liar.

Shyu looked up to see the owner of the Shadow, the being who was following him, but where a person should have been, there was nothing. Shyu was very confused but was too scared to think about it.

"Do whatever you want to do to me, just leave me alone after you do it," said Shyu

Shyu closed his eyes, not wanting to witness whatever came next. Shyu was waiting for his follower to say or do something, but after several seconds he didn't hear or feel anything. After a full minute, Shyu brought himself to open his eyes, only to find his own shadow. At first Shyu was full of relief, until his eyes saw something his mind couldn't interpret, his head turned to his back to find a second shadow, just as dark and tall as the first one. Shyu was now as confused and frightened as any person could be, but he didn't know what to make of it, he didn't know if he should run or just stay where he was, but for the moment he couldn't do anything, he was frozen, scared and puzzled, not knowing what was going on, he needed to think. But he didn't have time, not enough time to run, not enough time to speak; he didn't even have enough time to think that the shadows were the ones in pursuit of him, that it was shadows that were making the noise not bushes rustling, for he was gone before he could even think another thought.

... , …...

Roku was meditating when he heard it, his wife, Ta Min was pouring tea, but the sound was so alarming and horrible the pot was dropped and shattered. Roku sprung into action as he ran as fast as the wind to the source of the terrible sound. He knew there must've been trouble of some sort, for the sound was a scream. A scream that Roku recognized but couldn't identify.

_There are no muggers or murderers on this island, _thought Roku, _no wild animals, inhabit here either, what could've happened? _

Roku was sure it came from the woods, he cleared an easy path with an air blast and ran in, ready for anything that could be there. The woods were dim, as usual; Roku set a small flame in his hand to light his way. He searched for the owner of the scream, hoping that whoever cast it would be safe, and unharmed. Roku continued to search for over half an hour, his hope for finding anyone was almost completely lost.

_Maybe nothing happened, maybe no one was hurt, I could've just been hearing things, but Ta Min heard it too, who screamed?_ Roku thought in search for an explanation

He was ready to head home, still confused and befuddled, until he tripped over something. His flame was extinguished and he caught himself, but the object was not anything you would find normally in the woods, it seemed like earth, but it wasn't solid enough. He relit the flame in his hand and discovered what he tripped over was a human skeleton, clothed in the shredded remains of what must've been a robe. An insignia was visible in the carnage of silk, a saber-toothed moose lion, the symbol of the Xiongs. Roku knew this because he was affiliated with a Xiong, the only one on the island, Shyu. Depression ran through Roku and mourn settled in as well over his deceased friend, but who could've done such a thing to a kind old man like Shyu. At that very moment, the shadows were moving towards Roku. Roku was unaware of this and he had thought like Shyu, believing the noise made by the shadows to be rustling from the bushes, out of anger, Roku shot a giant fire blast toward the bush, thinking that the murderer may have been the source of the rustling, but after the bush turned to ash, Roku saw no one. Without Roku's knowledge, he had created a barrier made from fear between him and the shadows, for even creatures such as themselves can get burned. Roku picked up the remains of Shyu and carried him back to his home, burying him behind his shop. Roku went back home, full of depression for the tragedy that took place this very day, he told Ta Min, and together they mourned.

"I don't get it Ta Min, Shyu was a peaceful man, he never did anything to harm anyone else, why would he suddenly be murdered," said Roku.

"Roku, we don't know that Shyu was murdered."

"What else could do that to a man?" said Roku with anger, "There would be at least be blood or flesh somewhere if it was an animal, he was skinned to bones!"

"What person could do that to a man, Roku?" argued Ta Min

Roku thought about it, the only thing that could do that to Shyu in the time between the scream and when Roku found him was… fire. But, there were no burn marks, not on the bones, not on the grass or trees anywhere, it couldn't have been fire.

"You're right," said Roku calmer now "Then, how did Shyu die?"

"I don't know Roku, but what I do know is that we need to warn the island, tell the town to stay away from the forest, its too dangerous," replied Ta Min

Roku nodded in agreement and left the house to go make the announcement. But still in those very woods, lied the death to anyone who entered.

…. , …...

**2 Years Later**

Roku awoke to his whole house shaking, as if from an earth quake, he awoke Ta Min and they ran out of the house as quickly as possible.

"The volcano's erupting," said Roku, "Get to the docks, and don't breathe in the toxic gas."

Ta Min did as he was told, and Roku stood back to try to preserve his home. He bended with all his might, water, earth, fire, and air, but with every bit of lava he succeeded in cooling or stopping, more took its place. Every breath was muffled by toxic gas and he couldn't go on for much longer. Out of Roku's soot filled eyes he could make out a shape, that shape grew larger and larger until it landed.

"Need a hand, old friend," said a voice.

"Sozin!" said Roku.

Sozin jumped off his dragon and began to fight with Roku. Sozin bent the lava off the side and Roku cooled it, Roku earth bent a hole in the side of the volcano to flow, and Sozin directed the toxic gas away from the both of them. For a single moment, their past was put behind them, but it wouldn't last for long, they couldn't stop it all. They abandoned their idea to stop the volcano and tried to make an escape to the boats.

"Don't breathe in the toxic gas," said Roku while deflecting the sprays of gas with blasts of air

Roku was almost there, he could somehow smell the ocean out of all the ash and gas, but his hopes for reaching the coast were destroyed as an eruption of gas filled Roku's lungs and caused him to collapse. The Avatar was rendered helpless

"Please, help me," he said to Sozin

"Without you all my plans are now possible, I have a vision for the future Roku," said Sozin

Sozin's dragon once again landed and Sozin mounted his animal, flew off into the night sky, and left Roku to die along with his home. The magma covered the island killing Roku and Fang. But something else was there at the battle of the volcano, most of them died with the island, but if you were there, you may have seen an empty boat, with no lantern, and that seemed to have a whole shadow cast over it. Inside that boat, were the killers of Shyu Xiong, heading to their new home.

…. , …

_**AN: Me and my buddy SpiderPhantom both came up with an idea for a Doctor Who, Avatar crossover and it inspired me to write this plotline, you'll see the idea we came up with in my next story. Anyway, I honestly think that the chapter itself is not that good and the story line is a bit off but that's just me, so again please tell me what you think. Okay, Generator-Aang is out, PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: Sorry if you thought that these two chapters were too far apart from each other, I didn't know how to start it. Also, warning, a lot of this chapter is pretty much just a replay of the first episode but don't worry I'll actually get to the story part, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender or Doctor Who I would be a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, but sadly I'm not, so you get the picture.**_

**Chapter 1: Rebirth of Prey**

The canoe drifted lazily across the calm but icy waters, a jaw-bone spear was hovering above the water in search of fish to skewer. A sliver of scales swims across the water and the spear is raised in a ready position.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn Katara, this is how you catch a fish," said Sokka.

Katara's eyes focused into the water, she saw her clear reflection, but then her viewcalibrated to below the surface, for something had drawn her attention. A figure in the water was passing below them, or it looked like that, she still didn't know if what she was seeing was real or just an illusion made by light and waves. Whatever it was, was something too big to be in the South Pole, in the shape of a square almost, like a box, the sight of the object was put out of her sight by the reflection of silver scales. A fish was right in front of the canoe, close enough to grab it with her hands, but she had another idea of how to get it. She removed her glove, the cold air hit her hand as if she dunked them in the water, but she was used to the feeling. She took a deep breath and started to move her hand in a swaying motion. The liquid below her started to bend to her will; the water swirled and careened until a globe of it emerged from the surface, with the fish swimming in tight circles inside.

"Sokka, look!" said Katara, her voice filled with excitement

"Shhhh, Katara, you're gonna scare it away, Sokka said, bringing his voice to a whisper, Mmmm… I can already smell it cookin'.

"But Sokka, I caught one!"

Katara's concentration was now drifting away from her mind, and keeping the water in tact became harder and harder. The fish rose until it was right above her brother. Sokka lifted his spear, ready to jab it into the water to catch his dinner. The bone end of the shaft punctured the bubble and released the fish, the surrounding water dropped onto Sokka, nearly soaking him.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?" said Sokka exasperated.

"It's not magic, it's water bending and its-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah, look, I'm just saying, if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself," said Sokka interrupting Katara

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one making muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water," said Katara as Sokka was doing exactly that.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched, even worse, they were being hunted. At the very moment everything seemed to be getting darker, the shadows were moving in on them, surrounding them to make the kill. Their savior was seconds away but it was masked as their killer. Both of them weren't paying attention as they hit the ice sheet. The previous calm waters had turned into a violent current surrounded by frozen chunks of water.

"Watch out, go left, go left!" yelled Katara

The boat unfortunately did not go left and it was crushed by the ice sheets as they came together. The two siblings were forced out of the canoe and onto a sheet of ice. Their hunters had been scared off or carried by the sudden current and Katara and Sokka were out of harm.

"You call that left?" said Katara

"You don't like my steering, well, maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice," said Sokka sarcastically.

"Oh so it's my fault," said Katara

"I knew I should've left you at home; leave it to a girl to screw things up."

Katara's anger boiled up inside her until she couldn't hold it anymore.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained… said Katara, her voice dripping with rage.

The water below her started pushing and pulling on their sheet of ice as Katara's fit grew more furious.

"I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you're off playing soldier!" said Katara, her voice now to a yell.

"Uhh… Katara," said Sokka now noticing the effects of Katara's rage.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!

"Katara, settle down!" said Sokka now frightened from Katara's powers.

"No that's it, I'm done helping you, from now on your on YOUR OWN!" screamed Katara as the 50 foot tall iceberg cracked behind them, the enormous ice chunks sending out heavy waves, pushing back the water tribe members and throwing them off balance.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish Katara," said Sokka

"You mean I did that?" said Katara surprised at her own capability.

"Yup, congratulations."

Their attention is put away from their argument as the water right in front of them begins to glow. They quickly stepped back as another iceberg emerged from the icy depths below. Immediately Katara saw the shapes contained within the iceberg that were just barely visible. One was enormous, and the other one was small, small enough to be a person. Katara's eyes were fixated on the smaller shape, and she jumped to see its eyes open and glow.

"He's alive! We have to help," said Katara as she grabbed Sokka's club from his back pouch.

"Katara, get back here, we don't know what that thing is," said Sokka, running after his sister.

Katara winded up the club and swung with all her might, one, two, three times until it finally cracked open. A burst of air was released from the spherical iceberg, blowing Sokka and Katara to the edge of the ice. The top was blown off and a huge beam of light was shot up into the sky, killing the previous threat with its light brighter and more powerful than the sun, and illuminating everything within a one mile radius, while down below, a being from another world, maneuvered through the trouble his vessel was giving him.

The Doctor spun out of control, unable to operate his own machine. He was in a strange place that the TARDIS couldn't even recognize, and it didn't like wherever he was. He was under water, that much he knew, but it wasn't helping. The TARDIS continued to be difficult and un-operational, and the Doctor continued to attempt to just land it. If only he could figure out where he was, maybe he could figure out how to get back to wherever was normal, and wherever the TARDIS worked. The attempts all failed and he continued to whirl underwater for hours on end. At a certain point the Doctor gave up trying to control it and started trying to keep the controls from getting destroyed. He was sonicing here and there, fixing this and that, making sure the main power source wasn't leaking out. He managed to keep the inside intact for the longest of time, until, everything went to pieces. The Doctor looked at his small screen on the console and saw that the TARDIS had picked up on a primal energy source, so powerful that the TARDIS was breaking apart. He kept on sonicing, here, there, and everywhere where there was damage. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever. The TARDIS then stopped, the energy source was so powerful that the TARDIS was no longer affected by the presence of their location, it was not as harmful as the power source, so in a way the TARDIS was "used to" whatever was bothering it before once the source vanished. The Doctor finally gained control of his ship and steered it towards the surface, eager to find out what place and what time he lay in. The TARDIS bobbed up to the surface, the Doctor went over to the doors to see where he was. It creaked open and water started rushing in, with a little bit of tough effort the Doctor managed to closed it again.

_Right I'm still half in water, have to make a take off, _thought the Doctor heading over to the consol.

He pulled some levers, flipped a few switches, pressed a colorful button here and there, and the TARDIS was once again ready for lift off. The take off switch was prepped and the Doctor outstretched his arm to reach it, then…

"What is that?" said a voice picked up by the TARDIS perimeter surveillance.

He rushed to the front door window to try to make out his discoverers; there was one huge shape, almost like a giant buffalo, and three others, children he suspected by their size and voices. One of the children came over on an impossibly high jump, which confused the Doctor even more to where he was. The Doctor also observed that the snow under him moved in a tornado movement under the child.

_Peculiar, _he thought, _wait… snow, I'm somewhere in the Arctic._

The child now to be thought of as a small boy, maybe about 12 or 13, came over and tried to pick up the TARDIS only to fail his attempt.

"Come help me with this Katara," said the boy.

_Katara, Asian name obviously. So I'm in the Arctic and somewhere in Asia, but they're speaking English. Where the bloody hell am I? Alaska? _The Doctor thought.

The other child, Katara apparently, started moving her hands in a waving motion, and before the Doctor knew it, the tides below him started pushing and pulling, almost mimicking her movement.

"I'm pretty sure that strange boxes found in the ocean are supposed to stay there," said another voice, deeper and more serious that the other boy.

The effort of the higher voiced boy and the waves below, managed to push the TARDIS out of the water and onto a sheet of ice. The Doctor and his time machine were now sideways, and everything was falling over on the inside. The Doctor constantly was catching falling things from the console or debris from the crash, now pressed up against the door he tried to climb up the floor back to the consol, only to fail for a lack of traction on the TARDIS floors. He made an attempt to open the doors, only to be blocked by the hard surface of ice, he couldn't get out and he couldn't fly off, now what? He then heard,

"Help me lift this up onto Appa you guys."

The Doctor held on for he knew what came next. The TARDIS was lifted, but not as he expected, for a few short seconds, it felt like he was flying again, like he was lifted by air. This feeling was shattered as it hit a hard surface followed by a loud roar.

"Oh come on Appa, something that small can't be too heavy for you," said the boy's voice again, "Okay, back to the village, Yipp, Yipp."

There transportation, A.K.A. Appa, started moving but very slowly, like a rowboat flowing on a calm current. The Doctor could do nothing but wait for the arriving of their location, a village of some sort. He waited, and waited and waited, and for 2 hours straight they had still not arrived wherever they were going. Until, "thunk." The TARDIS once again hit the hard ice below him, causing it to fall apart even more than before.  
_Great, more to clean up, _he thought.

After a few more minutes of lying on his back against the doors of his machine, it was finally lifted upright and the Doctor experienced more pain as he landed flat on his face on the grated floors below the TARDIS consol. He lazily got up, looking at the destruction that was the inside of his TARDIS, he fretted and moaned but that wasn't the task at hand. Instead of taking off he rushed to the door, his curiosity getting the best of him. He grabbed his trench coat off of the beam, threw it on and opened the door, only to find a young girl in a fur coat, with her hair in loops from the front to the back, her face brought a smile to his and she just stared at him like he was an alien, well… a different looking alien.

"'Ello' there," said the Doctor with his clever British accent.

"Hi, I'm Katara, and this is Aang," said Katara.

The Doctor looked at the boy beside her, his head was hairless, he had what looked like a tattoo of a blue arrow on his head and hands, and he was in strange clothes for someone in this climate. His eyes told that he was fun and curious, someone the Doctor would like.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" said Aang

"Just, the Doctor."

"Oh, this is my village, and my grandmother," said Katara.

"Call me Gran-Gran," said Katara's grandmother.

The rest of the village looked at him strange, it was probably his clothes, he didn't know if anyone in this place or time had seen clothes like this before, which reminded him,

"By the way, what time is it?" asked the Doctor,

"About mid-afternoon," answered Katara.

"No, I mean what year?"

"100, I think," answered Katara again.

"100 A.D. or B.C.?" asked the Doctor.

"What are those?" asked Katara in response.

"What I mean is which 100?" asked the Doctor again.

"Well I guess its… 100 A.S.C."

"And what does that stand for?" asked the Doctor.

"After Sozin's Comet, you sure have a lot of questions," answered Katara

"Oh, never you mind that," said the Doctor.

It was now clear to the Doctor that he wasn't just in a different time, he was in a different universe, a universe with no Jesus Christ, either that or just that these people have a completely different outlook than the rest of the world.

Another boy, the third one at his heist he figured, came over looking at the doctor suspiciously.

"Doctor, this is my brother, Sokka, Sokka, this is the Doctor," said Katara.

"Doctor who exactly?" asked Sokka

"Just the Doctor," answered the Doctor for the second time.

"Thrilled," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Anyway, can you tell me where I am?" said the Doctor still curious if he was in another world.

"Yeah, you're in the Southern Water Tribe," said Sokka,"So, what were you doing in that box, are you a spy or something? Who are you working for?

"I don't know what you're talking about, and sorry, Southern what?" said the Doctor.

"The Southern Water Tribe, you know, like the South Pole," said Katara

"But people aren't living in Antarctica," said the Doctor.

"What's Antarctica?" said Katara.

The Doctor was now sure he was in another universe.

"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this," said Sokka referring to the staff in Aang's hands, also distracting everybody from the Doctor's previous comment.

"It's not for stabbing," said Aang as the staff flew from Sokka's hands back to Aang's.

The Doctor jumped from this, thinking,

_That almost looked like he was controlling the air around the staff._

"It's for air bending," said Aang.

Aang's staff then sprouted orange wings out of the front and back sides.

"Magic trick, do it again," said one of the children from the village.

"Not magic, air bending, it lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly," said Aang.

"Last time I checked, humans can't fly," said Sokka

"Check again."

Aang flew into the air, leaving a burst of air behind him. The Doctor nearly fell over from the surprise, just wondering how all of this was possible. This was a very strange universe. Aang flipped and twisted in the air, showing off to the village, right before he crashed into a tower of snow. The Doctor rushed to the boy, now covered in snow, pulling out his sonic in mid-run.

"That was amazing!" said Katara as she pulled Aang out of the snow. At the moment Sokka was devastated for Aang had destroyed 4 months of hard work.

The Doctor arrived and crouched down to Aang's height, flipped on his smarty specks and started scanning.

"What are you doing?" asked Aang in curiosity of the Doctor's device.

"Thinking and pointing."

The Doctor looked at the results of the sonic scan for Aang. It was amazing.

"Incredible, the cells and oxygen in your circulatory system work an entirely different way than mine or anybody else's." said the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" said Aang.

"It seems that your artery and vein cells are made to transfer some of the oxygen and carbon dioxide in your body to your pores when your brain sends certain electrical currents to your lungs. Your lungs are very high in pressure and the rest of your body is low pressure, especially your appendages. So when the air from your lungs flows to the rest of your body, it creates a wind current of some sort, which come out of your pores," said the Doctor, the others barely understanding a word he said.

"What?" said Katara.

"Air from his lungs goes through his blood and out his skin."

"Yeah that's air bending, I didn't know it worked like that though. What's that thing in your hand anyway?" asked Aang

"Sonic screwdriver."

Aang just looked at his in a strange way not wanting to ask any more about the Doctor's device. He put the sonic back into his jacket and took off his smarty specks.

"All right, no more playing, come on Katara, you have chores," said Gran- Gran as she lead Katara away from the others.

"There's something else I found Aang," said the Doctor

"What?"

"Your cells have the ability to mutate; the sonic has found the certain possibilities of mutations. They can be very rigid and hard, they can be bigger than normal cells, and they can have the power to vibrate and move at intense speeds," said the Doctor.

"So, that means…?" asked Aang

"It means that at any time your cells can mutate and you can have different abilities like your 'air bending' as you call it, and they can be in affect all at the same time," said the Doctor.

"I told you! He's the real thing Gran-Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me," said Katara.

"Katara, try not to put all your hopes into this boy."

"But he's special, I can tell, I sense he is filled with much wisdom," said Katara as Aang was sticking his tongue to his staff.

Iroh walked through the hallway on his way to his room to rest,

_He is so impatient, _he thought referring to Zuko.

When he got to his dormitory he closed his door to get some privacy: first mistake. He then stretched and yawned getting ready for a small nap. The sheets were cold and soft, perfect. He dimmed the torch lights to get some darkness: second mistake. He lied down and pulled the covers over his round belly, he shut his eyes: third mistake. He drew one last yawn, and that's when he heard a ruffle from beneath his bed. His eyes flew open and immediately jumped out of his bed, fists armed and ready to blast fire. The shadows casted on the floor drew closer to Iroh's position, it attracted his attention and he shot a burst of flames towards the moving shadows, killing the creatures instantly. He had found the monsters living under his bed. They were still there, sextillions of them, but in one shot of fire he had killed billions. He continued to fire bend at the creatures.

"General Iroh, are you okay?" asked a soldier knocking on the door.

"Everything's fine I'm just uh… exercising," said Iroh with the quickest excuse he could think of.

"I'm coming in," said the soldier knowing that Iroh was lying.

"No!" screamed Iroh as the door opened.

The creatures fighting Iroh had seen him as a threat but not the soldier. Iroh could see it all happening, the shadows closing him on him at the speed of light, the soldier shaking from the interaction with the carnivorous beasts, blood gushing out from the cracks in his armor, and it being eaten just as fast by the creatures. The remains of the soldier collapsed to the ground. Just the bones and the armor was left, but Iroh's eyes then fixated on the door, they were escaping. He rushed to the opening, creating a small field of fire at his feet; he filled his room behind him with flames, eliminating all the creatures in his bedroom. He closed the door and welded it tight, in case any possibly survived. He gathered his breath, and inhaled deeply, then released his exhale in a burst of inferno through his mouth and fists, filling up the whole hallway with fire. After the flames cleared, he double shot at the corners, edges, and ceiling to be sure. He checked all the rooms making sure everyone was out of the area then Iroh walked out of the hallway and welded the door once again.

"What did you do that for?" said Zuko, angrily.

"We should get another ship, the engine is failing, I heard there may be a small explosion, we should stay clear," said Iroh.

"We need to stay on course, we're almost at his position, we can't stop now," said Zuko.

"We won't stay on course if we keep moving, we will breakdown and sink."

Zuko looked at Iroh with a stubborn face, but Iroh's argument overcame it.

"We will stop at the next harbor to get repairs," said Zuko

Iroh was not happy with his nephew's decision; he needed to think of a plan to stop anyone from getting on this ship ever again.

The Doctor's heart was crushed as he saw the wreckage of his beloved TARDIS spread all over in places they don't belong. The console was missing parts all over the surface; the banisters were nearly destroyed, and below deck would take days or maybe even a week to fix. The screen was somehow still working, and it said that the TARDIS couldn't stay here for much longer , it was near the edge of remaining in the universe, he had a limited time before the remaining technology that was actually working launched the TARDIS through the time vortex, destroying the machine in the midst. He either needed to disable it entirely, which would take months to re-operate once done, be with it when it takes off, which would kill him instantly with no chance of regeneration, or fix it fast enough which wouldn't be possible. There was only one solution, but he loved his old time machine so much he couldn't bear to do it now, he needed time. He walked out of the TARDIS, and pulled out his sonic.

_Might as well see if there's anything going on here, _he thought.

He lazily soniced in circles with no expectations whatsoever, the results were surprising for the Doctor, the screwdriver detected abnormal life somewhere within a 5 mile radius.  
_Aliens, in this universe, interesting,_ thought the Doctor.

He needed to look around, find any hints to whom the South Pole's visitors were and if they were threats to the people here or not.

"Ello' excuse me," the Doctor said to Gran-Gran, "You seem to be the oldest person here, can you show me around a bit?"

Gran-Gran didn't take kindly to his comment, but she agreed. She led him around the entire village, which didn't take long to do, the Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver throughout his entire tour, not getting so much as a small signal in the village.

"Is there anything outside the village worth seeing?" asked the Doctor.

"No not really, everything I showed you is all there is," said Gran-Gran.

"How about we go out of the village anyway, you know, get exercise, see the … ice and the… snow," said the Doctor trying to find an excuse to get out of the confined area filled with no answers.

"I guess so, but I don't see what you find so interesting about the frozen desert out there," said Gran-Gran.

Gran-Gran took the Doctor around the South Pole, past the penguins and the turtle seals, and an occasional wolf here and there, which they avoided. The Doctor continued to sonic trying to find any form of life the screwdriver didn't have in its data base, or something that the Doctor has seen before.

"We've been out here for hours, what are we looking for?" asked Gran-Gran.

"Something… just something," said the Doctor.

The Doctor was close to giving up, he hadn't detected anything the entire time they were out there, and he almost was sure he wasn't going to find anything anytime, so he turned in. The trip back seemed almost as long as the entire time he and Gran-Gran were out walking. His confusion made time stop dead, as he walked endlessly almost going off course back to the village several times, the only thing stopping him from going out into the frozen waste land was Gran-Gran. Once he finally got back to the Southern Water Tribe, the first thing he heard was,

"PENGUIN!" said by a familiar voice, afterwards he just saw a trail of snow leading off into a hill.

It was Aang no doubt, something about a penguin.

"I don't know what that is but it looks like fun," said the Doctor, racing into the direction Aang went in.

"So, will you look at our ship?" asked Zuko frustrated.

"I dunno buddy, I got a lot of customers today and-"

"I'll pay you double," said Zuko.

"I'll be there in an hour," said the mechanic.

"While we are here, we should stock up on supplies," said Iroh, "And by we, I mean you, while I get lunch."

"Fine, we'll meet back at the dock in an hour," said Zuko as he walked out of the mechanic's office.

Iroh exited from the office as well and walked around the harbor in search of something explosive, he managed to find a shop selling blasting jelly. He bought at least 3 dozen barrels with 6 more to be safe. He loaded it on a cart and rolled it to his ship, soon to be under the sea. He first made sure no one was on the boat, he found one person in the steering tower, and convinced him to get out and buy himself a drink. He made sure that no one from his crew was around to see him, and he began to load the barrels onto the ship. Once he was done he connected a fuse and led it to the dock. He once again made sure the dock was clear; then he lit the fuse and fled the scene, making it look like someone else's doing. About a minute later, the explosion boomed across the harbor, even ringing in Iroh's ears from a distance. He ran to what he hoped would be the sinking remains of the ship, acting frantic on his way. When he arrived, he was filled with relief as he saw the ship sinking to the depths of the ocean. He looked over to his side, to see Zuko in complete rage and behind him were several civilians on the ground with their ears bleeding from the sonic boom like sound of the barrels of blasting jelly.

"I told you we needed a new ship," said Iroh.

Zuko just grunted with anxiety.

"Now we need to send a messenger hawk to the nearest navy ship," said Zuko.

Iroh looked down in triumph as he watched the ship go down to the ocean floor, never to be interfered with again by humans.

_Now, for some real lunch,_ thought Iroh as his round belly roared with hunger.

He went in search for a restaurant serving roast duck, for he had a craving towards it. He found a place, sat down, and ate with confidence, knowing that those horrible creatures would never see the fresh light of day again.

"There you are Uncle, luckily there was a navy ship just a few miles behind us, it will be here in a few minutes, we have to leave now," said Zuko.  
"Can't I finish my roast duck first?" asked Iroh.

"No, come on Uncle."

Iroh reached out for his lunch but Zuko pulled him too far, and Iroh went with an empty stomach as he nearly sobbed for his duck.

The Doctor, Aang, and Katara whooshed by, gaining maximum speed on their penguins. The Doctor hasn't experienced anything like this in a long time, his adrenaline was flowing through his blood, his heart was thumping with excitement, and he felt more alive than an 8 year old on his first rollercoaster ride.

"This is brilliant!" screamed the Doctor.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" said Katara.

"You still _are_ a kid!" said Aang.

The penguins swirled through an ice tunnel, still picking up speed. The trio laughed and screamed with joy. The Doctors feet were dragging behind the penguin because of his height, but he was so overwhelmed, he didn't even notice. The tunnel was illuminated by its exit as the penguins flew out of the passage back onto the snow and ice. They slowed down and the penguins got up, knocking the Doctor over on his back, while the others had gotten up before the penguins.

"That was fantastic! Let's go again!" said the Doctor, his inner child showing noticeably.

That child was killed when he saw the vessel before him, it had a dark shadow that seemed to cause gloom to anything viewing it.

"Whoa… what is that?" said Aang

"A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people," said Katara.

Aang started to move towards the ship with a curious look upon his face.

"Aang stop! We're not allowed to go near it, the ship could be booby trapped," said Katara.

"If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear," said Aang, leading Katara into the idea.

They both headed into the direction of the ship.

"Well Alonse, then," said the Doctor following them in, sonic out, just in case.

They went in through a rip in the hull. The Doctor was open minded, but still ready for anything to happen, with his mighty screwdriver at hand scanning each room. Katara and Aang were mostly ignoring his scanning and looking around. They entered what looked like a weapons room and started talking,

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl, it was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks," said Katara.

"Okay, back up, I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation, I've never seen any war," said Aang

"So there's a war going on here?" asked the Doctor.

"You don't know about it either, he was in an iceberg, where were you?" said Katara.

"I… haven't been out very lately, but you were in an iceberg? How did you survive?" said the Doctor referring to Aang.

"Well there was a burst of air when he came out so that might have kept him alive," said Katara.

The Doctor once again scanned Aang.

"Oh wow your old, I was wrong about your Grandmother," said the Doctor.

"Aang, how long were you in that iceberg? And what about my Grandmother?"

"I don't know, a few days maybe?" said Aang

"I think it was more like a hundred years," said Katara

"Yep, she's right," said the Doctor scanning everything in sight.

"What? That's impossible; do I look like a hundred and twelve year old man to you?"

"Think about it, the war is a century old, you don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there the whole time. It's the only explanation," said Katara.

"Still, you were in a confined air space, how could you survive for a century on a limited air supply?" said the Doctor who once again scanned Aang and looked at the results, "Oh well, the sonic has nothing on it."

Aang was shocked, he backed up against the wall to take it all in, who could blame him, probably everyone he knew, everyone he _loved, _were all gone now. He was alone. The Doctor at the moment had just picked up on something on the sonic, and whatever it was, was in the room. Besides the children and himself, there were huge populations of carnivorous organisms in the area, but he couldn't see anything of the sort. The results played again in the Doctor's head,

_Carnivorous…_

He checked the scan again and accessed the TARDIS data base, it showed,

_Underdeveloped intelligence: barbaric: hunting species._

The Doctor's eyes widened at the scan, if this species was indeed in the room with them, they were being hunted.

"We need to get out of here… NOW!" screamed the Doctor.

In panic Aang started to run, his feet hitting a trip wire covered by snow, on his way out.

"What was that you said about booby traps?" said Aang referring to Katara's previous argument for not going on the ship.

A grated door dropped in front of the entrance to the room. They were trapped. The Doctor got the three of them in the corner, although Aang and Katara didn't know why. They heard a sound above them, like a missile almost… a flare.

"Right… any of you got any meat on you?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm a vegetarian," said Aang.

"I've got a fish leftover from the penguins," said Katara.

"Great, give it to me," said the Doctor.

The Doctor took the fish, and tossed it into the air. It hit the ground, not a scratch on it in, easily seen in a beam of light. The clouds covered the sun and the beam vanished. The darker shadows on the opposite side of the room almost looked like they moved, and as soon as the shadows came near the fish, it turned into bone.

_The shadows, _the Doctor thought.

"Stay out of the shadows, don't go near them," said the Doctor.

"Why? And what just happened?" asked Aang.

"Should have known, microscopic beasts, like piranhas in the air," said the Doctor.

"What?" said Katara.

"Never mind, I'll explain later right now…" the Doctor soniced the door trapping them, and it once again was open.

"RUN!" said the Doctor.

They all made a break for the hallway, Aang running at the speed of wind. They reached the top hatch of the ship, Aang put Katara in his hands in a carrying position and air-jumped out the hatch, leaving the Doctor in the ship, shocked.

"_Hello!_" said the Doctor.

Aang swooped back in the hatch and picked up the Doctor by his arm.

"Sorry," said Aang as he once again leaped out of the ship away from the stampeding monsters.

They all made their way down each level of the ship, the Doctor having an especially hard time due to the ice, while Aang with Katara in his hands just jumped down. At the moment, they were once again being of observed, and for Aang in a way, hunted.

"Wake my Uncle," said Zuko from his new naval ship, "Tell him, I've found the Avatar."

The Doctor looked back at the ship quickly, he knew it had to be destroyed, but he had a feeling that even if he _did_ destroy it, it wouldn't be their last encounter with the carnivorous shadows.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, again sorry for the wait. As you probably noticed this chapter is much longer than the prologue, also this whole chapter was based off of the first episode so I had to kind of rewrite it and fit in the Doctor in a lot of places, so it took a while. A special thanks to Critical Toast for adding my story to their favorites list. So anyway… Generator-Aang is out, PEACE!**_


End file.
